grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Arsad
Description "King who got demoted to a puppet of Demonic Energy." Kounat's Last King, Arsad, made multiple contributions with his excellent battle skills and bravery and received support from citizens. However, due to the great god Baldinar's magic, he lost his rationality and quickly declined to look like a live corpse. Decanee implanted Ancient Demonic Energy on Arsad to make him look young again, but his rationality didn't come back. Arsad lost his will and became a crazy puppet for the Ancient Demonic Energy. Only madness from the battle remained and he longed for more blood. If the major General Kanavan didn't fulfill the promise he had with her, his pain may have lasted longer. Ancient Demonic Energy The worst weapon that restored Arsad's youth. The Kounat kingdom who won the First Demon War could get a few treasures. Magitech was one of them. There was a dangerous weapon like Chain Sword that takes away the wearer's health and there was a weapon that was safely remade by Magic Engineers like Gunfist. But Ancient Demonic Energy that became one by Decanee reformed as a dangerous weapon to use even for demons. Ancient Demonic Energy made the wearer have the best condition and made the wearer fight till death. The weapon controls the wearer. *'Physical Attack': 610 *'Physical Defense': 520 *'Magic Defense': 700 *'Max Health': 2750 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections As a boss Arsad can be fought as a boss in Raid 3.3: King Fallen by Demonic Energy. Attacks Arsad utilizes some attacks he has as a playable character. Each time he uses the Railgun, his soul becomes corrupted by the Ancient Demonic Energy. By focusing his mind, Arsad can cast the 'Big Rising Sword' skill. The casting can be interrupted by a stun or flinching skills and will award your party with 5 SP. Afterward, he will deal 10% increased damage. Meanwhile, Arsad's 'God Blow' skill decreases the number of summons and removes all buffs from the party. Also, the debuffs from the Railgun will be removed as well. Trivia *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Arsad is the first boss enemy that became a Rank SR character. **In the game sprites, the arch behind Arsad as a playable character is smaller in comparison to Arsad as a boss enemy. *Along with Dark Gaian, Arsad is the first character to possess a 'Content Effect'. *Along with Dark Gaian, Arsad is the first Rank SR character that starts at 6★ unevolved. *Except for his 'Passive' skills, Arsad's abilities mimic those from the Rank S characters Varonas, Kalissa and Nia. **It correlates to the events in the Great Explosion of Kounat wherein the magitech devices such as Gunfist, Chain Sword and Railgun were taken from their wielders for Arsad to utilize. **However, this only applies in his corrupted form which the unit was based on. It is unknown how he fights in his original state. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Arsad 02.png| Last King 6★ |-| Expression= Kakaokounatkingboss.png| Last King 6★ |-| Icons= IconHero-Arsad-6.png| Last King 6★ IconHero-Arsad-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bear) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Arsad Face 01.png| (Default) |-| Misc.= Fluffy Fluffy Kingdom.png Videos Sprites Arsad-6-1.png Arsad-6-2.png Arsad-fluffy-1.png Arsad-fluffy-2.png Arsad-old.png Quotes *''Kounat? Kanavan? Is it for me to destroy?"'' *''"Is Kounat kingdom... really ending in my reign..."'' *''"Kanavan... It's time to fulfill our promise. Please finish without any hesitation."'' *''"I am so happy to see you guys in despair. Muahahaha!"'' *''"Smash into little pieces!"'' *''"Ahh... I feel... the power of Demonic Energy."'' *''"Power is building within myself. I can't stop it!"'' *''"Why do I want to destroy? The reason is not important."'' *''"Yes, this is it! Overflowing power! I have finally regained my youth!"'' *''"If I am not on the right path... Please help me get back on the right track."'' *''"Kuahahaha! Cry more! Cry in despair!"'' *''"Let me destruct everything."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Tank Type Category:Humans Category:Male Characters